Primer encuentro con los Merodeadores
by LadyLily1982
Summary: Capitulo Unico! Creo que el titulo lo dice todo, jeje. ¿Como fue el primer encuentro de los cuatro con el pequeño Harry? Una visita al hospital donde se hablara de muchas cosas. Lo mejor es entrar y leer, dejen reviews, please.


Hello a todos y todas, este capitulo unico va dedicado a todos las personas que estan leyendo mis historias, especialmente a los que estan leyendo mi versión del 6 libro. Esta historia ha salido como consecuencia de algo que sucede alli, aunque no tiene nada que ver una con otra, solo es una idea que se me ocurrio para continuar con esa situación (mis disculpas a los que han leido la version del 6 libro, hay un trocito que se repite, pero era necesario).  
  
Ahora si, ya pueden leer, espero que les guste y dejen sus opiniones, please.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Primer encuentro con los Merodeadores  
  
En una sala totalmente blanca se encontraba una pareja, ella tumbada en una cama sosteniendo entre sus brazos un bulto pequeño, él mirando alternadamente a ambos, a la mujer y al bulto. Ambos tenían cara de completa felicidad, aunque en la de ella había signos de cansancio. Lentamente, la mujer retiro un trozo de la tela que cubría el bulto revelando una pequeña cabecita con un poco de pelo negro en ella, el pequeño se encontraba tranquilamente dormido en brazos de su madre.  
  
- ¿Verdad que es precioso? - dijo la muchacha refiriéndose al bebe que sostenía entre sus brazos.  
  
- Igualito a su madre - respondió el muchacho mientras acariciaba la pequeña cabeza del bebe.  
  
- No digas eso, ha salido a ti, mira su pelo, negro y rebelde como el tuyo  
  
En ese momento el niño despertó y abrió los ojos, de un color verde esmeralda muy brillantes, miraba todo lo que le rodeaba muy atentamente.  
  
- Mira, tiene tus ojos, Lily - le dijo a la muchacha - espero que haya heredado también tu inteligencia.  
  
- Con tal de que no rompa tanto las reglas como tú, James, me conformo - dijo la muchacha riéndose.  
  
El joven padre pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros de la muchacha y se sentó junto con ella en la cama, era la estampa de una familia feliz.  
  
- Se le ve tan pequeño y frágil -dijo acariciando otra vez la cabeza del pequeño que de nuevo se había quedado dormido.  
  
- No te preocupes pequeño Harry, nosotros te cuidaremos.  
  
- Si, te protegeremos con nuestra vida.  
  
- Aunque sea lo ultimo que haga, siempre te protegeré, mi pequeño - dijo su madre dándole un beso en la cabecita.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Era la misma sala, pero algo había cambiado, sobre la cama se encontraba una muchacha de pelo pelirrojo tumbada sobre un lado, como si estuviera dormida, pero no lo estaba, estaba observando a alguien que se encontraba en una cuna a su lado, un pequeño bebe de pelo negro que se encontraba durmiendo placidamente en su cuna. De pronto se oyó ruido al otro extremo de la puerta. Se oía hablar a varias personas.  
  
- No corras tanto - dijo alguien  
  
- Pero es que me apetece tanto conocerlo - respondió otra voz en un tono cansado, pues venia corriendo.  
  
- Ya lo sabes, tenemos que esperar a los otros.  
  
- Jo, con las ganas que tengo de verlo.  
  
- Calla Canuto, lo dijimos, vamos a entrar los cuatro juntos, quiero presentar a mi hijo a los cuatro a la vez.  
  
- Pero. Cornamenta. yo soy su padrino.. jo. no puedo verlo antes que Lunático y Colagusano, por favor - le recrimino la otra persona poniendo una cara de cachorrito perdido.  
  
- No, no - dijo la otra persona riéndose - no me engañaras con ese truco, además. mira. por allí vienen los otros dos.  
  
Dos personas venían corriendo por el largo pasillo hasta situarse enfrente de la puerta todavía cerrada de la habitación.  
  
- ¿Habéis entrado ya? - pregunto una de ellas.  
  
- No, y además, a Cornamenta le ha sentado mal la paternidad, no me ha dejado entrar a verlo - dijo una de las personas que se encontraban esperando fuera haciendo un gesto como de enfado y cruzando los brazos a la altura del pecho.  
  
- ¿Otra vez ha intentado hacer chantaje con esa cara? - pregunto la otra persona que había venido corriendo.  
  
- Si Colagusano, pero le he repetido que no podía entrar hasta que estuviésemos los cuatro - le contesto un muchacho de pelo negro alborotado, una de las personas que se encontraban esperando en la puerta.  
  
- Jo, ni siendo su padrino puedo verlo antes - dijo el aludido, descruzando los brazos - Porqué todavía lo soy, ¿no, Cornamenta?, todavía soy el padrino de tu hijo, dime que si - dijo tirándole de una manga en un gesto infantil.  
  
- Basta, Canuto, deja de hacer el niño pequeño, todavía sigues siendo el padrino, y Lunático será el padrino de mi segundo hijo - señaló a una de las personas que habían llegado después de ellos - y Colagusano será el padrino de mi tercer hijo - señalo a la persona que faltaba.  
  
- Pues a ver si os dais prisa, que quiero tener ya un ahijado - dijo esta ultima, lo que provoco un risa general en los otros.  
  
- Todo a su tiempo Colagusano, Lily no es una fabrica de bebes - dijo el muchacho de pelo negro en medio de las carcajadas.  
  
Cuando ya se habían calmado los ánimos se dispusieron a entrar en la habitación.  
  
- Shh. están dormidos, no hagan ruido - dijo James al entrar en la habitación, los demás entraron de puntillas y tras Peter, que entro el último, cerraron la puerta.  
  
- No, solo esta dormido Harry, yo estoy despierta - respondió la muchacha que estaba en la cama sentándose en ella, tras lo cual, saludo a todos los que estaban en la habitación.  
  
- ¿Harry?, ¿Quién es Harry? - pregunto la segunda persona que entro en la habitación.  
  
- Tú ahijado, Canuto - le respondió James.  
  
- ¿Le habéis llamado Harry?, vaya nombre, pobrecillo, mira que llamarse Harry Potter.  
  
- No, en realidad se llama Harry James Potter - dijo interrumpiéndole la muchacha desde la cama sonriendo a su marido.  
  
- Y bien, ¿dónde se encuentra mi ahijado?, no lo veo por ningún lado - dijo mirando por todas direcciones, como buscando a alguien más.  
  
Entonces la muchacha se levanto de la cama, llevaba un camisón blanco, y se dirigió hacia donde había estando observando antes de que entrase su marido y los otros tres muchachos. Se agacho sobre una cuna y levanto con las manos un pequeño bulto, su hijo de apenas un día.  
  
- Mira Sirius, este es Harry - le dijo acercándole el bebe para que lo pudiese ver él y los otros muchachos que le acompañasen.  
  
- Oh, que ricura - dijo uno de ellos.  
  
- Pero que preciosidad - dijo otro.  
  
- James, que desgracia!!!... ha heredado tu pelo - dijo Sirius de repente consiguiendo que su amigo le diese un pequeño golpe en la espalda. - Será un pequeño merodeador seguro, conmigo como padrino.  
  
- No, si yo puede impedirlo - le interrumpió la muchacha - ¿Quieres cogerlo Canuto?  
  
- ¿Puedo?, se ve tan pequeño.  
  
- Mira, pon las manos así - le intento explicar uno de los acompañantes, poniendo las manos a la altura del pecho, pero no en una posición para coger a un bebe.  
  
- No hagas caso a Lunático, mira, ponlas como yo - le explico James, poniendo correctamente las manos en la posición adecuada. Sirius las puso como le decía su amigo, y cuando la muchacha vio que las tenia bien colocadas, le deposito al niño en los brazos.  
  
- Una cámara de fotos rápido - dijo alguien de repente.  
  
- Toma Lunático, haz una foto de este momento único - "Canuto tierno", vamos a llamarla - y es que a Sirius se le caía la baba al tener al pequeño Harry entre sus brazos.  
  
- Mirar, es tan pequeñito, y tan mono - decía este mientras sostenía al pequeñín entre sus brazos.- Eh, Lily, tiene tus ojos - el niño se había despertado y miraba al que le sostenía en brazos con sus dos grandes ojos verdes esmeralda, los demás, al oír a Sirius se acercaron a verlo.  
  
- Es verdad Lily, ha heredado tus ojos - dijo uno de los amigos mientras miraba alternadamente a la muchacha y al niño.  
  
- Curioso.  
  
- ¿Que es curioso Cornamenta?  
  
- Que es la primera persona que coge a Harry, a excepción de James y mía, con la que no se pone a llorar.  
  
- Eso significa que le gusto, ¿a que si Harry?, vas a tener un padrino que te va a proteger de todo - le dijo al bebe que sostenía entre sus brazos - mirar, me ha sonreído!!! - exclamo.  
  
- Canuto, por si no lo sabias, los bebes no pueden sonreír hasta que son un poco mas grandes.  
  
- Yo se lo que he visto Colagusano, Harry me ha sonreído, eso significa que le gusta que sea su padrino y seguro que seré un padrino estupendo, nunca le dejare solo.  
  
- Oh, Canuto, deja de ponerte sentimental, si quieres un niño, ya sabes, búscate una pareja - dijo alguien.  
  
- Ya tengo a montones - respondió sonriéndole a Lily - pero es que ninguna es suficiente para el increíble Sirius Black - dijo sacando pecho.  
  
- Presumido - contestaron todos los presentes en la habitación, lo que genero una carcajada general.  
  
Al cabo de un rato, cuando las risas se hubieron calmado, el niño se quedo dormido en los brazos de su padrino con una sonrisa en sus labios.  
  
- Shhh.. Harry se ha dormido - hablo el padrino, haciendo que las voces fuesen mas bajas desde ese momento, los demás se encontraban hablando sobre diversos temas.  
  
- Déjamelo - reclamo alguien.  
  
- Toma Colagusano, pero no le despiertes - el niño fue depositado en los brazos de este ultimo y Sirius se incorporo en la conversación que los otros estaban teniendo sobre unos ataques.  
  
El muchacho que había cogido al bebe se sentó en la cama, lo sostenía con una mano y con la otra le hacia mimos en la cara, esperando que el bebe también le sonriera, de momento, lo único que había conseguido era que se despertara y le mirara de un modo extraño. En un instante, uno de sus dedos pasó por encima de la nariz del niño y este, en un acto reflejo le mordió el dedo.  
  
- Aughhhhhh.- grito, el niño se puso a llorar.  
  
Levantándose, dio el niño a la persona que mas cerca de él se encontraba, que resulto ser el padrino del niño, entonces el bebe se calmo al sentirse protegido.  
  
- ¿Qué ha pasado?  
  
- Me ha mordido, Harry me ha mordido un dedo.  
  
- No puede ser para tanto, si todavía no tiene ni dientes  
  
- Canuto, te digo que me ha hecho daño, mira - y le enseño el dedo.  
  
- No lo habrá hecho adrede, ¿verdad Harry? - hizo como si le preguntara al niño que tenia en los brazos, este únicamente le dedico una sonrisa - Ves, Harry no lo ha hecho queriendo, además, no creo que te pase nada si te falta un dedo - termino riendo de su broma.  
  
- Oh, seguro - dijo en tono despreciativo - no pasa nada porque me falte un dedo, ¿verdad Canuto?  
  
- Hey, ya basta de discusiones - el padre del niño se puso en medio para parar una de las comunes discusiones que tenían esas dos personas desde hace ya algún tiempo - hemos venido a conocer a mi hijo, no a que alguno de los dos acabe con un ojo morado.  
  
- Verdad, ¿olvidado? - tendió su mano hacia la otra persona.  
  
- Olvidado Canuto - le estrecho la mano.  
  
- Bien, no queremos que ninguno de vosotros dos acabe en Azkaban por una estúpida pelea sobre un dedo - dijo en tono de broma la muchacha que en esos momentos se aproximaba con el otro joven.  
  
- Muy bonito, ¿así dan ejemplo a un niño? - el joven cogio al bebe de los brazos de su padrino, el niño sonrió al hombre. - Ven, no hace falta pelearse.  
  
- Si, si, ya hemos entendido la idea Lunático.  
  
Trascurrieron otro rato en la habitación hablando de su proyectos de futuro, de cómo seria el bautizo del niño, a quien invitarían, organizando ya el primer cumpleaños del bebe (aunque faltaban unos 12 meses para ello querían que fuese muy especial), etc, todo lo que se les ocurría... la casi pelea había sido olvidada por todos y en esos momentos se encontraban felices y riéndose por una anécdota que contaban James y Lily (el bebe se encontraba placidamente dormido en brazos de su madre).  
  
- ... pues si, aunque no os lo creáis, James pensaba que romper aguas era una tontería, que no significaba nada.  
  
- Oye - dijo el aludido - no fui ese día a clase  
  
- Ni ese, ni ninguno, James, reconócelo, no fuiste a ninguna clase de preparación al parto.  
  
- Es que. ya sabes.. el trabajo.. - intento disculparse.  
  
- Si hubieras ido, seguro que no te hubieras desmayado en la sala de partos  
  
- ¡!!!!!QUE!!!!!, oye Cornamenta, eso no lo habías contado. - Sirius le dio una palmada amistosa en la espalda.  
  
- Pero si no fue nada, solo...  
  
BUUUUUAAAAAHHHHHH, el niño comenzó a llorar en ese instante, interrumpiendo la conversación, la madre se apartó para intentar calmar al bebe, entonces descubrió lo que le pasaba.  
  
- Ehmm.. Creo que hasta aquí llego la visita.  
  
- ¿Por qué?, si ahora James nos iba a contar que fue lo que le paso en la sala de partos.  
  
- Es que el niño necesita descansar y..  
  
- ¿El que Lily? - pregunto Colagusano.  
  
Esta, en vez de responderle, se acerco a su marido y le susurro algo en el oído.  
  
- Bueno muchachos vamos al callejón Diagon, tenemos que comprarle a mi hijo una mascota. - fue diciendo James mientras medio empujaba a los demás a que salieran de la habitación.  
  
- Adiós Sirius, Remus, Peter - fue despidiéndose de todos, el ultimo que atravesó la puerta fue su marido.  
  
- Adiós Lily, voy a comprarle una mascota a Harry - le lanzo un beso.  
  
- Ni se te ocurra, hasta que no sea un poco mas mayor no tendrá una mascota - le recrimino la mujer.  
  
- Una bonita lechuza blanca creo que estará bien.  
  
- JAMES!!!!!  
  
La puerta se cerró tras el joven, la muchacha se sentó en la cama con el niño en brazos.  
  
Una vez fuera, los tres muchachos esperaron a que saliera James para preguntarle.  
  
- Eh, ¿Por qué tan pronto?, si no todavía no habíais terminado de contar la historia.. - en cuanto el muchacho salio todos le comenzaron a acribillar de preguntas.  
  
- Calma, calma, Lily me he pedido que nos fuéramos, Harry tenia hambre  
  
- ¿Y por que nos teníamos que ir?  
  
- Colagusano, ¿siempre eres tan lento para coger las cosas?  
  
- No, pero ¿por qué..? - inmediatamente lo entendió - Ah, si - se dio un golpe en la frente con la mano, los demás se rieron de ese gesto.  
  
- Canuto, ¿Queda en pie lo de ir al callejón Diagon?  
  
- Claro que si, vamos a ver si han sacado nuevas escobas - contesto este - necesito una nueva para mi.  
  
- Eso, así le compro una escoba a mi ahijado, ¿crees que venderán especiales para bebes?  
  
- Uhmm. no se si Lily le dejara tener una escoba tan pequeño, a mi me ha prohibido comprarle una mascota hasta que no sea mas mayor.  
  
- Oh, si no pasa nada con las escobas, sabes, creo que le comprare el último modelo que exista.  
  
- Por cierto, creo que ayer trajeron el último pedido a la tienda de bromas, pasemos también por allí para echar un vistazo.  
  
- Buena idea Lunático, compremos unas cuantas.  
  
- ¿Y en quien las probamos? - pregunto James  
  
- Pues.. descartando a Snape, que ha desaparecido de la faz de la tierra.. No se, creo que es único candidato que nos queda es... - una mirada de malicia apareció en la cara de Sirius - JAMES - dijo poniéndose a correr detrás de este en mitad del pasillo del hospital.  
  
Remus y Peter tampoco se querían perder la diversión de ver a James victima de las bromas, aunque cabe decir que a menudo el que acababa siendo la victima era Sirius y fueron corriendo por donde habían desaparecido los otros dos muchachos.  
  
Las risas de los cuatro se perdieron en el pasillo del hospital sin saber que muchas de las cosas que habían trascurrido en aquella pequeña habitación al cabo de un tiempo se harían realidad de un modo u otro.  
  
Fin  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
¿Qué les ha parecido?, Creo que el pequeño Harry ya desconfiaba de esa persona desde pequeño, Pero que listo que era!!!!  
  
Espero que hayan pasado un bonito rato y dejen reviews ¡!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, me gustaria saber que es lo que opinan sobre la historia y si esta humilde escritora (de momento en proyecto, jeje), es digna de tener unos magnificos lectores como ustedes.  
  
Muchos besos 


End file.
